pmurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Flare Ring
The Flare Ring is a mysterious item forged by Rammy the Cyndaquil. He created it by merging a Luminous Flame and Clulyan Ore. It is currently under the ownership of Mighty the Combusken, but Rammy is in the process of building an item of the same properties using the same materials. Appearance The Flare Ring is a silver coloured ring with long grey-blue strands of a glass-like material with a strange blue insignia running along the side. It is around the size of someone's wrist, kept attached to Mighty's wrist, but is held more often for quickness when throwing it. Abilities/Function The Flare Ring gives a charge of energy to the user whenever they need it. It is filled with a fire energy which can be channelled into strong bursts of fire. An unconventional use of the ring is Mighty's use of it as a physical weapon in which he throws the ring and, thanks to it's sheer force, it can often send someone flying. After throwing the ring, Mighty can simply have it return to his hand. History Upon investigation of an underground flame cavern, Mighty the Combusken found an odd purple flame, which he was able to preserve until he brought it to blacksmith Rammy. Rammy found it to have a reaction to Clulyan Ore, a material with only one mined area, a small crater west of his house. He was able merge these into a ring and kept it in his workshop until Mighty came to pick it up one week later. When Rammy attempted to lift the ring, he discovered that it was impossible to lift and became puzzled when Tyler lifted the ring with ease. Following some research, Rammy realised that Clulyan Ore, a super-weighted substance was easier to lift by Mighty for whatever reason, possibly since Mighty was the one who found it. Mighty kept possession of the ring, being the only person able to use it, while Rammy tried to find an item similar to the flame. Ties to Other Characters The Flare Ring has had 2 main character ties. Rammy forged the ring when Mighty the Combusken brought a Luminous Flame to him to see what he could do with it. Rammy fused the flame with Clulyan Ore and melted sections down to create a wristband. With these 2 materials merged, the ring became near-impossible to lift and while unknown how, Mighty was able to lift it. Notable Roleplays The Flare Ring has appeared in an RP in sitting on a platform in Rammy's workshop, this RP taking place after he merged the two materials but before Mighty returned to collect it. It has also appeared in several roleplays in Mighty's hand, but has never had a main importance other than a weapon of his. Trivia *There is only one of these rings for now. *The Ring can be compared to Thor's Hammer being impossible to lift by all but one person. *The Ring can return to Mighty's hand upon command, occasionally returning to his hand without him even reacting. *Clulyan Ore has only been found in one place, a well mined by Rammy outside of his house.